Chapter 4/Fleet assembled
(Space, Starbase Atlantis orbit) The Enterprise, Daedalus, Apollo, Intrepid, and Travelers Aurora-class battleship are next to the Starbase. (Starbase Atlantis briefing room) The monitor shows the Replicator planet along with the Replicator fleet as McKay is briefing them on the situation and the plan, then Typhuss speaks up about the plan. McKay, how are you going to destroy the Replicator planet? asks Typhuss as he looks at Doctor McKay. McKay then shows the group the screen where the tiny cells of every Replicator in orbit will be drawn to the planet. While that's happening I'll beam down to the Replicator core room McKay says to them. Along with Ronon and a team of Marines Sheppard adds as he looks at Rodney. McKay nods. And in the meantime F.R.A.N will do her part and absorb all of the Replicator cells while I'm rigging the ZPMs to overload McKay says as he shows the part where the planet explodes, when Typhuss speaks about the name of the Replicator. Fran? asked Typhuss as he looks at McKay. She wanted to be called something so I gave her a name what's wrong with that? McKay asked Typhuss. Nothing says Typhuss as he looks at McKay. Colonel Carter looks at Typhuss. Typhuss is the 147th at the meeting point with the rest of the fleet? Samantha asked Typhuss as she looks at him. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. What's the plan for the ships Larrin says looking at Captain Kira as she listened to what McKay says. The fleet attacks the Replicator fleet keeping them busy while McKay rigs the ZPMs to overload and destroys the planet says Typhuss as he looks at Larrin. What about Captain Martin he has the Replicator nanites in his body Colonel Carter says as she looks at McKay. I programed them not to recognize the signal and they should in theory not respond to the signal McKay says to the group when Typhuss got confused. Maybe we should leave Captain Martin behind on the starbase while we destroy the Replicators says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Leave me behind during the most important assault against the Replicators if McKay programmed the nanites in me not to be absorbed I say we test that theory Captain Martin says looking at both Carter and Typhuss. John, I'm just trying to protect you, go on the mission then says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. John Martin puts his hand on his friend's shoulder I know you are buddy its just I don't like sitting on the sidelines, and I've not gotten a lot of sleep as of late Captain Martin says looking at Typhuss. Let's move out before they head back out into the galaxy Colonel Carter says as she looks at the group. (Space, sector 334) The Enterprise, Intrepid, Daedalus, and Apollo drops out of warp along with the Traveler's warship dropping out of hyperspace, and gets into formation with a fleet of Federation, Klingon, Xindi, and Traveler ships. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Captain Martin gets up from the command chair and walks towards the viewscreen. Sito open a channel Captain Martin orders her to do. Sito inputs a few commands into the ops console and reports. Captain channel open Sito says as she looks up at Captain Martin. This is Captain John Martin of the Federation starship USS Enterprise by orders of Starfleet Command I'm assuming command of the fleet set course for the Replicator planet and engage either warp drive and hyperdrive Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. The fleet's responded sir all ships are ready for warp and hyperspace Commander Kadan reports. Engage Captain Martin orders Ensign Johansson to do. Ensign Johansson inputs the command into the helm. (Space, sector 334) The Federation, Klingon, and Xindi ships jump to warp while the Traveler vessels jumped to hyperspace, after the fleet leaves a single Replicator ship is watching from a distance. (Replicator bridge) The fleet's course will take them to the homeworld should I warn Orberth of the attack? asked one of the Replicators. Weir who is sitting in the center chair shook her head and then walks towards the holo-viewer. No don't let them fight the Federation fleet Replicator Weir says as she looks at the repeated image of the fleet jumping to warp and hyperspace.